Razorblade Sky
by Christa Weald
Summary: Bloody Quills Winner 2nd Place Best Romance! Cassidy Fisher and Orion Redfern are soulmates, but Fate seems determined to keep them apart. Fighting against a vindictive twin, a shocking new enemy and nasty a murder, Cassidy feels the whole world is again
1. Part 1

Title: Razorblade Sky Author: Christa Weald Email: vampyrehunteruk@yahoo.co.uk Spoilers: Basic Night World Disclaimers: The idea of Night World belongs to LJS, the story and all unrecognised characters are mine. Rating: PG Summary: Cassidy Fisher and Orion Redfern are soulmates, but Fate seems determined to keep them apart. Fighting against a vindictive twin, a shocking new enemy and nasty a murder, Cassidy feels the whole world is against them. Will she and Orion ever manage to be together as they were meant to be? Authors' note: feedback, constructive criticism appreciated.  
  
Part 1  
  
Her lips were still trembling as she slid the sliding glass doors back into place. The house was dark. Cassidy's breath was held in nervous anticipation as she took off her shoes and crept through the house to the stairs.  
  
She paused, seeing a light on in the kitchen. Looking around frantically for a quick escape route Cassidy failed to notice another light come on upstairs.  
  
"Lavinia? That you?"  
  
Cassidy grit her teeth, hoping her younger sister Marlene wouldn't come down the stairs and see her. Marlene's curiosity was going to get her killed one day.  
  
Cassidy looked towards then, only to find her older sister Lavinia standing behind her, smirking.  
  
"No, it's Cassidy sneaking in looking like an extra in a bad porn film," Lavinia answered Marlene.  
  
"Screw you," Cassidy muttered, deflated. All her good feelings had evaporated. She had thought she'd pulled this off. Not for the first time she hated having two sisters, an older one who was a snotty bitch and a younger one who was a spoiled brat.  
  
"And I do *not* look like something from a porn movie!" she snapped.  
  
Lavinia looked her up and down. Cassidy's dress was tight fitting denim, pushing out her chest, showing a daring amount of cleavage. "Whatever you say." She shoved past Cassidy and made her way up the stairs.  
  
Marlene was looking down with wide blue eyes. "You are going to be so dead when Mom finds out."  
  
"Whatever," Cassidy sighed, and hurried up to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut.  
  
She collapsed on her bed, burying her face in the white lacy pillow. It was so unfair. The middle sister who nobody really noticed, and this happened to be the time they paid attention!  
  
Five minutes later her bedroom door opened and her mother came into her room. Cassidy's eyes rolled. Marlene and her stupid big mouth. Cassidy sat up, glaring definitely. She was sixteen, she should be able to date like the other girls in her class. Mom was wearing a silky black nightgown, dark hair loose around her shoulders, lips tight, eyes narrowed. "You were with that Redfern boy again, weren't you?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "So what if I was?"  
  
Her mother sighed, and sat on the end of the bed. "I thought I told you to stay away from Redferns."  
  
"Yeah, you did. But I don't what's so bad about Orion. He's nice and thoughtful and he likes me." Cassidy had never been able to attract male attention before. She had always thought she was too plain, not model stunning like Lavinia, nor sweet and pretty like Marlene. Her shoulder length brown hair had a natural wave to it, which made it impossible to style without ending up looking like a bush. Her skin was too pale and her eyes were an unremarkable blue.  
  
When Orion Redfern had moved to Silver Lake everything had changed. He had knocked into her one day as she was leaving school, and bizarre but amazing thing had happened. A wonderful magic experience had dazzled them both, a white light had bloomed when their hands had touched, pulling her to him in a way Cassidy would never be able to do justice to with clumsy words. She and Orion had felt *right* together. He had been as fascinated with the experience as Cassidy had.  
  
He called it soulmates. Told her it meant they were destined to be together. The catch was they had to keep it a secret from their parents. His prestigious snobby family the Redferns were old fashioned and had some silly ideas about romance and didn't believe in soulmates.  
  
Cassidy had been a little suspicious, but had agreed. A secret love had been more exciting, added more thrill to the relationship. They had been making out in Cassidy's car one afternoon after school when Marlene had caught them, and gone blabbing that Cassidy had been up to things in a car with an older boy called Orion Redfern. For some reason her mother had gone ballistic and forbidden her to have anything to do with him.  
  
Now they had been caught again.  
  
"I know it seems that way now, but believe me, Redferns are trouble. They only bring heart ache and misery." Her mother's tone was surprisingly vehemenant.  
  
"Was Dad a Redfern?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Their father had disappeared shortly after Marlene was born. Their mother had never told them what happened.  
  
"No. No, he was..he was a good man who made a bad mistake." She sighed sadly. "My sister Louise got involved with a Redfern, you don't want to end up like her, do you?"  
  
Cassidy shivered. Mom's sister had disappeared too, only she'd run off with a man. A year layer her body had washed up on the shore of a beach in Florida, the other side of the country from where she'd gone missing.  
  
Mom stood up and walked from the door. She paused, looking like she wanted to say something else. Cassidy waited, taking off her shoes. Her mother just left the room. A few minutes later the hall light went out and the house was quiet.  
  
Cassidy got ready for bed. ^It doesn't matter what anyone says to me about Orion and his family. Orion's different. He's my soulmate and we're meant for each other,^ she thought. ^Nothing is going to keep us a part^  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"You were with that vermin girl again, weren't you?"  
  
Orion's eyes rolled. He should have known Diana would be watching his every move. She'd become suspicious when she had noticed him hanging out with Cassidy Fisher after school.  
  
"So what if I was?" He had to make his voice sound almost bored.  
  
Diana laughed dryly, tossing her gold braid over her shoulder. "She's vermin. Did you miss that point?"  
  
Orion sighed. Diana was his twin, he loved her dearly, but sometimes he felt like throttling her. She was only older than him by about five minutes but never let him forgot it, she could be extremely possessive.  
  
They had always been extremely close, part of the same crowd, the fast moving Night World kids from wealthy families like theirs. Lately, the endless money and getting what he wanted all the time had become boring to Orion.  
  
When the family had moved to Silver Lake and he had discovered his soulmate in human Cassidy his life had suddenly changed. The biggest taboo of all in the Night World - he was in love with a human, punishable by death.  
  
She had come that difference Orion had been looking for. Diana didn't know about the soulmate part yet. She was still following him through the mansion to his third floor room.  
  
"But you do *know* what hanging out with vermin will do for out reputation?" Diana whined. "Think about *that*. And Mom told me Donatella is coming to stay with us at the weekend, maybe stay longer."  
  
Orion stopped at his bedroom door. "Donatella's coming?"  
  
Diana nodded. "She's so much better for you than a vermin bitch." She smiled encouragingly, yellow eyes glowing warmly.  
  
Orion shook his head and went into his room, shutting the door in her face. He stared blankly at the darkening sky outside his large bay window. Donatella Gold was the only daughter of his mother's best friend, another well-to-do lamia family who owned a collection of art galleries and antique shops. There had been talk for years of getting her and Orion together.  
  
Orion sighed, sitting on the window seat. He ran a hand through his blond hair, closing his eyes. ^Does it matter to anyone what I want?^ he thought.  
  
It was starting to seem like it didn't to him. He hadn't even told Cassidy who he really was yet. He had told her about soulmates, made up some crap about his family being old fashioned rather than admit the truth about the Night World.  
  
Cassidy didn't need to know yet. She was just a practical girl who would think he was insane if he told her he came from a long line of vampires dating back to cavemen times. Orion chuckled dryly. It sounded absurd even to him.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
The following morning Cassidy woke late. She'd slept through her alarm. No one had woken her, her mother wasn't banging on her door, yelling at her to get up telling her she was going to be late. Cassidy got out of bed, cursing at herself. It was ten thirty in the morning. She was going to be so dead when she got to the school office. Someone should have woken her, she thought angrily, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a bright pink top, tying the pink strings behind her back. She tugged a brush through her hair, finding shoes as she did.  
  
Grabbing her books she hurried downstairs. There was a note on the kitchen table from Mom saying she was going to see an old friend and wouldn't be back for a few days, and a side note asking them to please not blow the house up. Cassidy grabbed her car keys - only to find her car gone. Lavinia must have found the spare keys. *Bitch* Cassidy thought. Walking was just going to make her later than she already was.  
  
The car was hers, Lavinia couldn't drive to save her life, she'd crashed twice and nearly killed someone so Mom had torn her licence up. Cassidy's mood was rapidly worsening. She scowled, despite the bright spring weather and growing plants in gardens she passed, ignoring the vibrant colours of all kinds of flowers.  
  
She had missed almost all her morning classes. She just hoped she wasn't flushing by the time she arrived at the school office and had to tell them that she was there after all. She got a small lecture from the assistant principle about being on time, and escaped to the library rather than face walking into class ten minutes before it ended. She sat at one of the computer terminals, idly checking through her email feeling a strange, uncomfortable heat, making her feel like she was being scrutinised under a microscope.  
  
Cassidy glanced around to see Orion's sister Diana scowling at her from across the room. Her own eyes rolled and she turned back to her computer screen. Diana had been glaring at her ever since she had started seeing Orion.  
  
"He's too good for you." The voice suddenly speaking in Cassidy's ear was cold. The hand on her shoulder felt like ice. She gulped and forced herself to turn round to look at the speaker. Yelena Mandrill, a gorgeous Russian girl with doe shaped brown eyes, glossy dark hair, fair pretty skin, and a figure to die for.  
  
"What -"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
Cassidy looked at Yelena, trying not to sigh. Yelena was one of Diana's friends. For some reason Diana didn't like her and was setting Yelena on her. Yelena scared her, and making Yelena mad was *not* something Cassidy wanted to see, even though she had heard this speech before. The other students at the computer terminals were looking at her, breaths held in anticipation, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"You people can't decide who Orion gets to be friends with," she said defensively.  
  
Yelena's smile was almost - cruel. "Yes, I know, but we think we've found a guy who's much more suitable for you."  
  
Cassidy glanced over at Diana, then back at Yelena. "What guy?" She didn't want any other guys but Orion. She decided the best thing to do right now would be to play along.  
  
Yelena let go of her shoulder. "His name is Paris Shadow. There's going to be a party at Ivy's on Friday. He'll be there. So will you." Yelena walked away.  
  
Ivy Wood was the pretty blond haired blue eyed captain of the cheerleading squad. She was also Lavinia's best friend. It was an honour for ordinary kids like Cassidy to get invited to one of Ivy's parties.  
  
Though under the circumstances, Cassidy didn't feel as awed by Ivy as she usually did.  
  
"Cassidy!"  
  
Cassidy closed down her email account, breathing a sigh of relief as she heard a friendly, welcoming voice. She collected her library card and went to meet her own best friend Khardine Landry. "Where have you been? What did Yelena want? Tell me everything that happened with Orion last night." Khardine, as always, was full of questions.  
  
She told Khardine about her exchange with Yelena on the way to their French class next. Khardine was the only one she had told about the soulmate connection between her and Orion.  
  
"What kind of stupid name is Paris Shadow, anyway?" Cassidy snorted when she'd finished the story.  
  
"Paris Shadow?" Khardine echoed.  
  
Cassidy glanced over at her friend as they took their seats. "You know him?"  
  
Khardine shook her head "Nope. What are you going to do?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "Go to the party, I guess. It sounded like if I wasn't there they were going to come and get me. Lavinia's going to have a hissy fit when she hears about this."  
  
She didn't get to see Orion until library study hall last period. She slipped out the library to the boiler room.  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
"Orion." She moved into his arms, kissing him deeply, feeling a wonderful tickle of magic running through her as they touched. For the second time that day he recounted what had happened in the library.  
  
"Why is the whole world so determined to keep us apart?" she cried, burying her face against his shoulder.  
  
Orion held her close, his own face pressed against her hair. "I don't know, but I wouldn't trust anyone Yelena sets you up with."  
  
"I don't want some jerk with a stupid name. I want you!" Cassidy pulled back and looked at him, not bothering to hide the longing in her expression.  
  
She could see her desire echoed in Orion's eyes. He kissed her again, reaching up to touch her breast. Cassidy sighed, pressing the hand against her, only a thin layer of clothing stopping him from caressing bare skin.  
  
"Paris will not harm you," Orion announced. "Tell Yelena you can't wait until Friday, you want to meet him sooner, Thursday. Ask her to set up a meeting for you at the Black Lily. Only I'll go and have words with him."  
  
Cassidy nodded. She would gladly do anything Orion wanted her to do. Orion smiled sadly. "You'd better go."  
  
Cassidy nodded again. She went back into the throng of students piling into the halls as the final bell of the day rang. Orion was going to take care of Paris Shadow for her. Somehow, they'd figure out a way to be together.  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
She was so in love with him it was almost sickening. Khardine hadn't wanted to spoil it for Cassidy, it wasn't like she was fighting the guys off like her older sister. How could she tell her best friend she was in love with a blood sucking monster?  
  
Cassidy was so excited over this whole soulmate thing. Khardine hadn't been able to bring herself to tell her who Orion Redfern really was. She didn't know how long it would be before Cassidy learned the truth for herself.  
  
Khardine was a born and raised Daybreaker, who believed in bringing all the species together. Orion came directly from Hunter Redfern's line. He was Garnet's nephew and therefore the only Redfern male connected to Hunter. He was supposed to be in line to take over the Night World Council since Hunter was dead now. Why he was still in Silver Lake bothering with human high school Khardine had no idea.  
  
"You look troubled."  
  
When Khardine arrived home at the safe house she lived in, her friend, werewolf Peter McKenna was in the kitchen. Khardine sighed, taking a can of diet coke from the fridge.  
  
"Cassidy's soulmate is Orion Redfern. She doesn't know anything about who the jerk really is."  
  
Peter smiled, eyebrow raising. "I thought soulmates were supposed to be a good thing."  
  
"Not when the soulmate is Hunter Redfern's heir."  
  
Peter snorted. "Even though he's dead, Hunter Redfern seems to have a new heir every other week. What's the big deal?"  
  
Khardine sat at the kitchen table, shaking her head. She eyed Peter, leaning back in her chair. His green eyes were looking at her calmly, his browny-blond hair glinting in the sun coming in from the window over the sink.  
  
"Am I making too big a deal over this?"  
  
Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Your friend Cassidy knows nothing of the Night World?"  
  
Khardine shook her head. "Maybe I should talk to Orion about telling her."  
  
She didn't know much about Orion Redfern and his family, only about his twin Diana. The biggest problem here was probably going to be the jealous twin. What would Diana do if she found out her brother was soulmates with a human?  
  
Then Khardine remembered what Cassidy had told her about Ivy's party and Paris Shadow. "That's not good, he's an assassin," Peter said after she had told him.  
  
"And Diana's getting rid of any girl she doesn't think is good enough for her brother?"  
  
"Looks that way. I don't know if Diana knows about the soulmate thing or not."  
  
Peter drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. "Then our first priority should be stopping him. I think you need to tell Cassidy what's really going on."  
  
Khardine sighed. She knew she was going to have to sooner or later. She had been hoping on later.  
  
^Well it's better for Cassidy to have a broken heart now than be dead on Friday,^ she thought. Broken hearts could usually be healed, death couldn't.  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Yelena asked.  
  
Diana shrugged. She sat at her desk toying with a Rolodex card system and putting the card for Paris back in its place. She hadn't missed Orion sneaking off to the basement before last period, and she hadn't missed that human bitch coming out when school had ended. Obviously Yelena's warning hadn't been enough. Cassidy was supposed to be intrigued to meet Paris, not go running to Orion. Paris should take care of Cassidy before Donatella got here. "When your family's reputation is at stake, hiring an assassin to deal with the problem is not so dramatic after all," Diana answered calmly. "Humans always screw things up."  
  
She couldn't understand why her idiot of a brother would be interested in a human. He knew who their branch of Redferns came from, how important they were, what was in store for him. How could he jeopardise that?  
  
"I guess not," Yelena agreed. "Have you told Orion anything?"  
  
Diana shook her head. "Orion wouldn't tell me about the human he was seeing. He knows this is how I would react."  
  
"So kill the girl and the problem."  
  
Diana smiled. At least someone was on her wavelength. "Orion will get over her. We need to stop this thing before it gets out of hand."  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Cassidy stared blankly at Khardine. Khardine looked so sincere, her blue eyes earnest, her raven curls around her oval face, almost like a doctor trying to tell a patient they had a life threatening disease. Or in Khardine's case trying to tell Cassidy some stupid story about a secret society of vampires, witches and werewolf and that Orion was some important *vampire*. She'd never heard such a ridiculous story.  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
They sat in Cassidy's room. Khardine had wanted somewhere private to talk. Both of her sisters were out so she had invited Khardine over. Now she was regretting it. "What?"  
  
"Say something." Khardine tried to smile.  
  
"I don't think this is such a funny joke."  
  
Khardine frowned, starting to pace around the bed. "It's not a joke. I know it's hard to believe - "  
  
Cassidy laughed harshly. "Believe? Believe you? Believe that the guy I'm in love with is a *vampire*?" Cassidy shook her head. "It's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."  
  
Khardine stopped pacing and looked at her. "I know what - "  
  
"You know nothing!" Cassidy shouted. "You're just jealous cause I've found the love of my life and you haven't! Go *away*!"  
  
"But - "  
  
"Get out!" Cassidy grabbed a book from the night stand and threw it at her  
  
Khardine yelped and ducked out the way. She left the room before Cassidy could throw anything else at her. Cassidy sat on the bed, tears burning in her eyes. Khardine was jealous, everyone was. They didn't have a love like she did. ^Then again, if Orion loved you as much as he said he does, why hasn't he told everyone you're soulmates?^ her inner voice pointed out.  
  
Cassidy scrambled to her desk, thumbing through her address book for the phone number Orion had given her. "I need to se you right away," she told his answering machine. "I'll be at our usual spot." She hung up, tapping her fingers on the desk. Orion would tell her he was just a normal boy. The thought of a hidden society of supernatural creatures amongst humans, that it had always been there.it was just.weird and not to mention creepy.  
  
She left the house, walking down to the small beach, finding a secluded spot hidden behind a few palm trees with some large smooth rocks and a wonderful view of the ocean, particularly beautiful at night when the moon was reflected rippling across the ocean like a silver ribbon. It was their secret spot where she and Orion would make out and not be caught. Cassidy sat on one of the rocks, waiting.  
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Orion froze when he listened to Cassidy's message on his private line. She sounded desperate. Was that tears he heard in her voice? "Who's that?"  
  
He cursed under his breath. His friend Travis had come home from school with him. Orion had automatically checked his answering machine, he'd forgotten he'd given Cassidy his number.  
  
"A friend," Orion answered.  
  
"That human you've been sneaking around with?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Travis snorted. "Secrecy is not one of your things."  
  
Orion stared out the window. "You and Jasmine followed me the other night."  
  
"It was Jasmine's idea!" Travis protested, turning on Orion's Playstation 2 console. "You know what she's like."  
  
Travis's girlfriend Jasmine Ferngrove was notorious for sticking her nose in where it didn't belong.  
  
"So you want to experiment with a human, it's no big deal. You'll kill her once you're bored, right? You're the Redfern heir, you can get away with anything."  
  
Orion stared blankly at the wide screen TV as Travis made his game selection. "I guess I'd better go see what she wants."  
  
"I can cope without you. Go."  
  
Orin left the room. As long as Travis thought he was only experimenting with Cassidy, he would be all right. If the truth got out, he'd be dead before he knew what hit him. And so would Cassidy and her family.  
  
He found her in their little palm tree covered hide out. The sun was setting, reds and golds dancing across the sky while shimmering their reflections in the water. Any other time the scene would have been romantic.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Cassidy didn't stand up when she saw him. Her eyes were red-rimmed. She'd been crying.  
  
Orion stopped himself from reaching out for her. There was nothing more he wanted to do right now than to pull her into his arms and kiss those tears away. The more time they spent connected together by the silver cord pulling them into each other's minds. The more likely she would find out the truth. Then again, judging from her expression.  
  
"You know, don't you?"  
  
"Khardine told me you're port of this *Night* *World* thing. That you're really an evil monster." She spat 'Night World' out like it was a dirty word. "It's true, isn't it?" Her voice was oddly cold. "No wonder my mother warned me to stay away from Redferns."  
  
"Yeah, it's true. The biggest rule in the Night World is don't tell humans about it, and the second is don't fall in love with them. That's why I couldn't tell you."  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "But that's so unfair! If we're really meant for each other why *can't* we be together? They shouldn't have *laws* about being in love! It's so cruel."  
  
She was right. Orion had always been taught to uphold the Night World law, ensure its' survival. Their endless rules had always bored him. He'd always wanted something different to happen to him, and a human soulmate had been the challenge he was looking for. He had to keep her, he couldn't bare to let her  
  
"We can find a way to be together. Just because I'm a - you-know-what - doesn't mean I'm bad." Orion sat down beside her on the smooth rock.  
  
Cassidy laughed harshly. "A good vampire. Yeah, right."  
  
"Keep it down!" Orion looked around nervously. "If another person from my world heard us or found out you know, then they'd kill you."  
  
Cassidy shook her head, laughing again. "And you're trying to convince me you're good?"  
  
Orion sighed. He'd been afraid of this. Her friend Khardine must be a Daybreaker, it was the only explanation for how she knew now. ^I guess I understand^ he thought, starting out at the ocean. ^Khardine's looking out for her friend.^  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be blunt. Most of my people would rip your lungs out given the chance. We're beautiful, powerful, and some are immortal. We've been around longer than you and will be here long after. They think they're superior. Our survival is governed by these laws, keep ourselves secret and no loving humans. However, that doesn't mean *all* of us follow these rules. It was Khardine who told you?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. Orion stood up, pacing up and down. "She must be a Daybreaker - Circle Daybreak are an organisation of your kind and my kind that want all the species to live in harmony together rather than hunt each other."  
  
"So why can't we join them?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Orion stopped pacing. He had always known that was a possibility. "My family would rather we me dead than as a Daybreaker. They'd hunt us down and kill us."  
  
Cassidy sighed. "And this is why Diana is trying to get rid of me? Who's Paris Shadow, really?"  
  
"An assassin. I was going to get that bastard before he got you."  
  
"So do that."  
  
There was an uncomfortable hiatus. Orion stopped staring at the sea and turned to look at Cassidy. She just sat there on the rock, looking pale and dejected, head hung, arms folded. Then she looked up at him. "Is there any way *I* can become one of you?"  
  
Orion shrugged. "Vampire or shapeshifter." He was well aware of the fact that you couldn't make a vampire without permission from the Council, but considering the position he was supposed to be taking when he graduated - and even Travis had said he could get away with anything.  
  
"Wait a sec," Cassidy smiled dryly, "there's got to be a catch."  
  
"You need permission from the big boss guys and the back up of the Council." Orion's eyebrows rose. "But I have another idea."  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
The orange power flared between her hands and struck the tree a hundred yards away, snapping it in half. Lavinia grinned, not even bothered by the loud crash as the tree fell apart. She stared at her own hands, still unable to believe the power had come from them.  
  
She'd discovered it a few days ago. Some jerk had gotten too fresh with her at a club, the stupid sissy had actually tried to *bite* her. She'd punched him and ran, when he'd jumped on her and thrown her down again, she'd raised her hands to protect her face - when the orange power had come out blasting the asshole.  
  
And Lavinia had been amazed. How had she done that? She'd tried calling on the power - thinking hard about it and the magic had began to glow in her cupped palms. She'd taken Cassidy's car and drive to a small woods not far fresh from town to practice, see what she could do.  
  
Where had the power come from? It had to be something inside her. Lavinia had always known she was better than the general riff raff at school. They looked up to her, admired her. Lavinia smirked, tossing back her light brown hair as she blasted another tree.  
  
"Quite a power you've got there. Since when were you a witch?"  
  
Lavinia turned round to see Rylan Dahmer appearing from the shadows. Rylan was tall with marble pale skin, waist length shimmering black hair and an attractive, elegant face, sharp nose, high cheekbones and sculpted lips. He slipped in and out of darkness and shadow, occasionally showed at parties, a different girl with him every time. He'd never even given her the time of day before.  
  
^Witch^ she thought, amused. ^Well, I do have power^ She shrugged. "Since always."  
  
Rylan's slender eyebrow arched quizzically. "Really? Hiding yourself away all this time. And I thought you were another vermin bimbo."  
  
Lavinia glared at him, turning sharply. "Who are you calling vermin bimbo?" The orange magic began to glow in her palms.  
  
Rylan raised his hands in mock self defence. "Hey, my mistake. Why don't you let me make it up to you?"  
  
Lavinia studied her purple-polished nails, pretending to consider the offer. Her best friend Ivy would be just *green* with envy. Magical powers and the hottest guy in school. "I *suppose* so," she said, taking the hand Rylan offered her, and allowing him to lead her off into the darkness.  
  
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
The initial denial and shock had worm away. It wasn't exactly the best plan in the world but Cassidy and Orion had managed to come up with an idea that should get her turned into a Night Person without any catches.  
  
Cassidy walked home in a much better mood than she had set out in. Until she reached her house and saw the blue and red lights of a police car flashing in her driveway. Her first thoughts were Lavinia was in trouble again.   
  
Cassidy had to force herself not to smirk. When she became a Night Person she would finally be able to outshine the bitch. She would be beautiful and powerful and her sister would just be an ordinary human!  
  
But when she went into the house Lavinia was sat on the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wet with tears. Cassidy felt a lump growing in her stomach, a painful panic starting. "What's going on?"  
  
She glanced at the living room door. Her mother was sat on a sofa with two police officers on either side. Her skin was ashen, her face expressionless, her eyes were staring ahead blankly.   
  
"Marlene is dead. They found her an hour ago with her throat slashed."  
  
Cassidy didn't know what to say. She'd hated Marlene and hadn't bothered to hide the fact. She hadn't wanted her sister dead, no matter how many times she'd wanted her out her life, not *really*.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"Was she..." Cassidy gulped, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Lavinia shook her head. "No. No signs of any assault. They're saying it looks like someone she knew enough to let into the house."  
  
Cassidy leaned against a wall, feeling dazed and sick. Her eyes moved over to her sister. Lavinia looked at her defensively. "I was out with a friend. Where were you?"  
  
"With a friend too."  
  
The next few hours were a strange blur. An ME came with a gurney and the forensic crime scene people. It was like a movie, but without any cameras. Cassidy got a quick glimpse of the body before it was taken away. Marlene was almost white - like she had been drained of blood.  
  
Which made her think immediately it was a Night World vampire. Then the killing had been disguised as a slit throat. Cassidy even heard one of the forensics people mutter to a team-mate, "How the hell are we going to get around the no blood issue? The Redferns don't want to risk exposure."  
  
Cassidy shuddered and hurried to her room. Everyone was gone an hour and a half later. Lavinia had left to stay at Ivy's the night. Cassidy's mother was asleep. Cassidy lay awake, unable to do anything else, not even call Orion for comfort.  
  
She couldn't get over the fact that there really were Night People *everywhere*. And that Orion's Redfern family could apparently get away with *murder*  
  
Did she really want to become one of these monsters? Cassidy rolled over in her bed and pressed her face against the pillow. A cool breeze blew in from the open window, kissing her cheek gently, though it didn't make her feel any better.  
  
^Not all Night People are bad,^ she thought. ^Orion's not bad. He loves me so much I'll do anything for him. Even if that means becoming a Night Person. I will be whatever he wants me to be.^  
  
It would be so much easier if they could just find some sort magic spell that could make Orion human again. Or, just human, considering he had had the misfortune of being born a vampire.  
  
Cassidy sighed with dispair. Oh, why did soulmates have to be so *complicated*? ^We'll be together. ^We'll find a way.^  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
The next few days were the strangest of Cassidy's life. The news about Marlene was all over town, the police had no suspects, no evidence, and the forensics people had (unsurprisingly for Cassidy) come to a dead end.  
  
There was a viewing two days later, followed by the funeral. Every minute of it all was awful, people were in such shock, all Marlene's friends were in floods of tears, even Lavinia and her friends were teary-eyed. Cassidy watched the whole thing in a blank state of shock, like her mother.  
  
Her mother seemed to have gone catatonic, their grandmother had to come and help out. Grandma's pale violet eyes were normally bright and sparkling, now they were sad with grief, overcast with concern.   
  
At home later after the wake, Cassidy was left to clean things up. Lavinia had disappeared with her new boyfriend, creepy Rylan Dahmer. Khardine had tried to talk to her, but Cassidy wasn't ready for dealing with her yet.   
  
She was nearly finished when her grandmother came in to help her.   
  
"I'm going to take your mom to Vegas for a while to stay with some friends of hers who can help her recover."  
  
"I didn't know Mom knew anyone in Vegas." Las Vegas seemed like a strange place to go to just after your daughter had died.   
  
"Old friends. We can't tell you everything, you know." Grandma's eyes twinkled oddly. "Will you and Lavinia be okay by yourselves?"  
  
Cassidy thought of her plan with Orion. No parents around for her would certainly make things a little easier. She sniffled and nodded.   
  
"I'll leave a phone number if you need us. Why don't you go to bed? I'll finish off."  
  
Cassidy nodded and left the room heading up stairs. She was surprised to find Ivy ad left her a text message to say her party had been postponed until a later date. Cassidy wondered what was up with that. Ivy wasn't the most sensitive person in the world. It didn't seem likely she would cancel a party because some kid had died. Was she up to something?  
  
Yelena also called they say they were postponing her 'date' with Paris Shadow. Cassidy wasn't exactly broken up about that.  
  
She wanted to bury herself in Orion's arms and feel him stroking her hear, muttering words of comfort. She wanted him to caresse her in forbidden places, make her tingle like crazy. Orion didn't call. She decided not to call him, he'd warned her about the exposure calling his home number.  
  
The following week she got a stab in the gut when a new girl came to school, Donatella, tall and marble-skinned, shimmering dark hair falling around slender shoulders, a figure to die for emphasized by the most fashionable clothes.  
  
She clung to Orion's arm as they went around the school together. Orion had never mentioned Donatella to her! Diana didn't seem to have any problem with Donatella either.  
  
"There are plenty of other guys out there," Khardine had offered.  
  
She had caught up with Cassidy on her way out of school. Cassidy laughed shortly. "Name one - and preferably not a blood sucker."  
  
Khardine frowned. "You talked to him."  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "Yeah. I should have known it was too good to be true." She sighed, her heart clenching with pain as she watched Orion, Diana and Donatella walk by. What was he *up* to? He glanced at her quickly, then looked away.  
  
"Well, better to know the truth before he bites you," Khardine offered.  
  
"I guess." Cassidy was tired of feeling this mixture of love and pain. Why did her soulmate have to be a *vampire*?  
  
"You are *not* going to believe this! Lavinia is a *witch*! I've just seen her use her powers, the orange fire on - "  
  
Cassidy's head snapped round at Khardine's friend Pearl came running up, breathless, red curls bouncing on her shoulders. She looked at Cassidy, flushing.   
  
"Oh, crap," Pearl said, smiling an embarrassed smile.  
  
Khardine's eyebrows rose. "It's okay, Pearl, Cassidy knows."  
  
"Then - she must be a witch too." Pearl eyed Cassidy doubtfully.  
  
Inside Cassidy was screaming with joy. She had found a *loophole*. Being a witch meant she was a Night Person! Then that meant she and Orion had every right to be together. "So how can I be a witch?"  
  
Khardine looked at Cassidy. From the expression on her face Cassidy guessed her friend had figured out what she was thinking. "I guess we'd better make sure. Before *Lavinia*" she looked pointedly at Cassidy "does something stupid."  
  
Cassidy ignored the look.  
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
The next few days Cassidy spent all her free time with Khardine and Pearl tracing her family history. The other Daybreakers in the house, a nice werewolf named Peter and a made vampire named Noel helped as well.  
  
Cassidy was sailing on air through most of it. Her mother was a witch from a family named 'Weald, tracing back through generations. All her mother's family had been witches.  
  
"What about my dad?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"We're still looking into that. What do you actually know about your father?" Noel asked. His eyes were a beautiful sea colour, his smile was handsome, his rusty red hair had hints of copper in when the sun shone on it. All Night People really were gorgeous. Cassidy kept reminding herself she *had* a soulmate, no matter how nice or handsome Noel was. Orion was the love of her life.  
  
"Almost nothing. He left when I was young."  
  
"Well check out these faces," Pearl came into the kitchen with a large folder in her hand. "It looks like your dad was a Harman, they're like, witch royalty to witches. I haven't located his whereabouts yet." Pearl shook her head in amazement. "A pureblood witch family. You guys are *all* Night People."  
  
"So why did my mom never tell us anything?" Cassidy wondered allowed.  
  
"Call and ask," Pearl suggested.  
  
Cassidy didn't want to bother her mother in the state she was in. She had called the other night and her grandmother had said she was doing okay, but needed a lot more time. Another unpleasant thought got in the way. "I guess I'd better see how much Lavinia really knows about this Night World thing," she said grudgingly.   
  
She dreaded the thought of having to discuss this with her sister. Lavinia was difficult enough as it was, she was going to be worse if she thought she really was a superior being.  
  
"Want me to come with?" Khardine asked, appearing in the doorway.  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "I'll be fine."  
  
She walked home quickly. She still hadn't been able to tell Orion the good news. They couldn't have to go ahead with their plan now. And Diana wouldn't be able to look down on her.  
  
When Cassidy got home, she wasn't surprised to her car was gone. Again. Which meant Lavinia was gone too. But for some reason the front door was open slightly.  
  
Cassidy frowned, peering in cautiously. Had Marlene's killer come back?  
  
"You are such an idiot! You could have *asked* her name, you know."  
  
Cassidy froze, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. That was Diana's voice.  
  
"You didn't say I just had to get one of these vermin girls." The other voice was male, arrogant, and had a definite smirk in the tone.  
  
Cassidy ducked into the closet under the stairs as she heard them coming down. She peeked out as she saw Diana and another guy, small with a mop of brown curls and a wide leering grin and scary dark eyes.  
  
"I heard you were supposed to be reliable," Diana went on.  
  
^Paris Shadow?^ Cassidy wondered, holding her breath, praying they wouldn't find her.  
  
"I am. I was just hungry. Anyway, since then your stupid brother hasn't made any move on the vermin, has he?"  
  
Diana smiled. "No, he seems to have come to his senses and has his hands full with Donatella."  
  
"And that was what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Well...yes...just get the right girl anyway. She's hiding in the closet."  
  
Cassidy cursed under her breath. Vampires really must be able to smell feat. The closet door opened. She didn't even have time to scream.  
  
* * *  
  
"What?" Lavinia frowned, glancing over at Rylan.  
  
Rylan had a strange look on his face as he followed her to the front door and shook his head. "I don't know, just a feeling."  
  
Lavinia ignored him. Being a real witch was so much cooler than she imagined. Her power had opened the door to a whole new world to her. Creatures of magic and beauty. She belonged to the Night World. She had always been too good for humans.  
  
And Rylan agreed with her. She still kept her vermin friends at school, she liked them admiring her. Now a new crowd were admiring her as well.   
  
"Uh, Lavinia?"  
  
"Now what?" She glared at Rylan, tossing her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Look." He pointed at something lying on the floor coming out from the closet under the stairs.  
  
Lavinia stared. "It's my sister. So what?"  
  
Rylan moved to Cassidy's side, turning her head over gently. Cassidy moaned. There were bite marks on her neck. Some vampire had got peckish. "She's your sister, and she's still alive."  
  
Lavinia's eyes rolled. She'd managed to get rid of one annoying sister. She'd had nothing to do with the murder, but wasn't exactly broken up about it. Good riddance to the brat. Now Cassidy was on the way out and she wouldn't have any sisters anymore.  
  
"She'd fetch a good price on the slave trade." Rylan was smirking.  
  
"Did you just say *slave* *trade*?"  
  
"Yep. Technically illegal in the Night World, but some of the older and more powerful vampires can get away with it. My mother's one of them."  
  
"So we'd sell her. After you change her, then we get more money for an immortal slave." Lavinia grinned, oh she loved this idea.   
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Do that then."  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Something was wrong. Orion's insides were churning. Nothing seemed to distract him. Not even Donatella performing indecent acts on his body.   
  
"What is the *matter* with you?" she snapped. She was more like a frustrated kitten that couldn't catch the string than an annoyed vampire upset that her boyfriend didn't appreciate the blow job.  
  
"I don't know." Orion moved away from her, pulling his boxer shorts back up.   
  
He hadn't spoken to Cassidy in a week. It seemed more like a life time. The days stretched on endlessly, making Orion feel like a robot. He went about his every day life doing the things a Night World vampire should do. Since Donatella had come and he'd been paying attention to her, Diana had stopped bugging him.  
  
He felt terrible for ignoring Cassidy, he knew how hurt she had been. Her eyes said everything. Since the party had been cancelled he'd never had to dispose of Paris Shadow before he could hurt Cassidy,.  
  
Neither of them had had a chance to talk about their plan.  
  
"You're still in love with that human girl, aren't you?" Donatella said softly.  
  
Orion turned to look at her sharply. She lay on his red sheets, propped up by her elbows, silky light brown hair shimmering around her shoulders. Donatella smiled. "I'm not as stupid as you think."  
  
"I don't think you're stupid," Orion said without much conviction.  
  
Donatella laughed dismissively. "I've seen the way you look at her. You're soulmates, aren't you?"  
  
Orion didn't know what to say. She was the last person he would have expected to understand. He simply nodded. "Then go find her and stop moping. I'll make something up if Diana asks where you are."  
  
Orion dressed quickly. He should have been happier but his nerves were still singing. "Since when - "  
  
"My own soulmate is human," she answered softly. "I guess I've been in denial."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." He dressed and hurried out the room to his car. He was probably breaking speed limits to get to Cassidy's house, but didn't care. He had to get to Cassidy. She needed him. The soulmate connection they shared was desperately yelling him to reach her.   
  
He was surprised to find a group of Daybreakers at Cassidy's house. "What's happened to Cassidy?" he demanded.  
  
Khardine, Cassidy's best friend, if he remembered correctly, turned to look at him. "She's not with you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"We've been doing research all week after we found out that bitch of a sister of hers is a witch," Pearl said, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs after they all went inside.   
  
Orion blinked. "Cassidy is a witch?"  
  
"We figured she'd be with you," Khardine said.  
  
Orion shook his head. "She's not. How come you're all here?"  
  
"We saw Diana leaving with Paris Shadow," Peter told him.  
  
"What?" Orion wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.  
  
"She left her jacket and cell-phone at our place and we were bringing it back to her and saw them driving of," Noel added. "But when we came in Cassidy was gone."  
  
Orion stared blankly. Cassidy was...gone? And it was all his fault. He turned on his heel and stormed out the house. Khardine shouted after him, but he ignored her. How could Diana betray him like this? How could she *hire* someone to kill his soulmate?   
  
Diana and her bimbo friends hung out at the Black Lily after school, one of those Night World only type clubs. He slammed the doors open, ignoring the looks of disdain he got. People smart enough to sense his anger got out the way quickly.  
  
He didn't see Diana but he did see Paris flirting with some blonde girl. He picked up the smaller vampire by the scruff of his collar and threw him against the wall. Paris yelped and dragged himself up. Before he could do anything Orion's fist slammed into his face. His knee slammed into the bastard's groin. Paris groaned. For an assassin he wasn't putting up much of a fight. The asshole was just an opportunist killer.  
  
"Where's Cassidy?" he demanded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl my sister told you to kill. Where *is* she?" he yelled.   
  
"Oh *her*. Probably dead," Paris sneered. "I left her in her house."  
  
"She's not there now."  
  
"Some stupid Daybreakers probably found her. If not, I have no idea. That's what you get for falling for vermin."  
  
"She was a witch, you piece of shit." Orion grabbed a cue from the pool table and stuck the sharp end in Paris's chest before he could walk away. "Arrogant prick," Orion snarled, spitting on the mummifying corpse.  
  
The occupants of the club were staring at him in shock. A few people were starting towards him, but Orion just shoved them out the way. If Paris had left the body in the house, then who had taken Cassidy? Cassidy must have already been gone by the time the Daybreakers got back to her house. So where the hell *was* she?   
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
Cassidy drifted in and out of consciousness for some time. She had no idea for how long. It could have been days. She felt herself being moving, but was far too weak to protest. Faces flashed above her, she was pretty sure one was Lavinia's. Why would Lavinia be there?  
  
She opened her eyes, finding herself in a single bed in a tiny closet of a room. She sat up, touching her throat. It felt dry a sand paper. There was no water, no nothing but the bed she was in.  
  
She didn't understand. What had happened? Diana had just stood and watched while her friend Paris grabbed her and drained her. She had tired to fight him off, but he had just been far too strong. She didn't know how to use her witch magic against him.  
  
Next thing she knew...she was here. Cassidy tried the door. Footsteps. She pressed her ear against the door (which was of course locked) straining to hear the voices talking, odd as they were as clear as they were if they were in the room with her.   
  
"How much *longer* are we going to have to wait? You promised me money, and I want to spend it!" Cassidy recognised Lavinia's petulant whine.   
  
"I told you, at least a week for the change. And we have to make sure she's in decent condition before we sell her." The male voice was patient with hints of strain. Cassidy didn't recognise him. "We're going to have to get her something to feed on too. Unless you want her to eat you."  
  
There was an explosive snort and rude words from Lavinia. Cassidy began pounding on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!" she yelled.  
  
The door opened and a hand shoved her back. She stared at darkly handsome boy. Cassidy groaned, struggling to get up.   
  
"Ooops." Lavinia appeared behind him. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Cassidy didn't like the nasty smirk on her face. "Who the hell *is* he? What have you done to me?"  
  
"His name is Rylan Dahmer. He's just made you a vampire."  
  
"Well, we found you almost dead and came up with the idea of selling you as a slave."  
  
Cassidy stared at Lavinia in disbelief. How could her own sister be so cruel? How could she even be related to such a cold hearted bitch?  
  
"I know about the whole Night World thing. We're witches, Khardine and her Daybreak friends have been tracing out family history. We're already Night People, why make me a blood sucker?"  
  
"Because you were nearly dead when we found you. You'll now be an *immortal* slave and we'll get millions!" Lavinia's eyes were glowing maliciously.  
  
Rylan's arms went around her shoulders. "Isn't she vicious?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, she's great," Cassidy hissed with loathing.  
  
"We've already found a buyer," Rylan added casually. He and Lavinia turned and walked away slamming the door shut. Cassidy heard a key turn in the lock.  
  
She sat back on the bed, still in shock. Sold as a *slave*? There were still *slave* *trades* in the Night World? She buried her face in the pathetically thin pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
^Orion, where are you? I need you so much^ she thought.   
  
* * * 


	14. Part 14

Part 14  
  
Diana got up slowly, wiping the blood from her nose. She stared at her brother in disbelief. Orion had come storming into the room and knocked her to the floor.   
  
"How *could* you?" he raged. "How *could* you?"  
  
He'd found Cassidy's body then. Diana had been so sure he had been *over* her.  
  
"She's *vermin*!" Diana burst out. Tears stung her eyes as she glared at him defiantly. "You're still my brother and I love you, but I can't stand to think of you putting your life at risk for a human!"  
  
The tears were now flowing freely. Surely he would understand that! Being in love with a human shouldn't completely wipe away all his Night World up bringing. Orion opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stared at her, his rage seeming to evaporate. He pulled her into his arms. Diana buried her face against his shoulder. "If it had been me who had fallen in love with a human soulmate, I'd like to think you would have done the same for me."  
  
Orion sighed. "Something along the same lines. But Cassidy wasn't human. She was a witch, her parents both were, and just never told them."  
  
Diana felt a flush of guilt. If she had known that...even if she'd been a Daybreaker she could have done a better job of making her suitable for Orion. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Help me find her and I might consider thinking about forgiving you."  
  
Diana looked up at him, surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"She's missing," he told her. "There's no body."  
  
"But she was at the house when we left. Oh, I'm going to *kill* Paris!"  
  
Orion smiled strangely. "I already took care of that."  
  
Diana should have guessed Orion would figure out what she was up to. But how could Cassidy's body be missing? "My only guess is Lavinia has something to do with it."  
  
Orion frowned. "Her own sister? Why would she?"  
  
Diana shrugged. She didn't know what else to suggest. Lavinia had never come across to her as the nicest girl in the world. Why she was so popular was beyond Diana.   
  
A knock on the door stirred her attention. She was surprised to see Donatella. Had she heard Orion yelling? Diana didn't want to explain to her about all their problems with Orion's human soulmate.  
  
"I think I might have found Cassidy," Donatella told them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She knows," Orion said. "How?" He pushed Diana aside, focusing on Donatella.  
  
Diana couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy. He'd talked about this with Donatella rather than her?  
  
"My father just told be about an early birthday present for when I go back to the enclave. A slave of my own. I know Rylan Dahmer is involved in the slave trade, and he's been hanging around Lavinia a lot lately."  
  
"Lavinia's selling out her own sister?" Orion shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"When are you going back to the enclave?" Diana asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Why can't we go now?" Orion said, starting to pace. "I can't stand this much longer."  
  
"We still need to figure out a way to rescue her," Diana pointed out.  
  
And the bottom line was when Cassidy was safe, she and Orion would be outcasts. Their parents would disown Orion, and worse, would probably have them hunted down and killed. Her life as she knew it would be over. She couldn't live knowing that had happened to her twin. She didn't want to be the reason he would be unhappy for the rest of his life, either.  
  
"Isn't this where her Daybreak friends would come in?" she offered finally.  
  
"We could use their help, definitely. Leave the rescue part to me." Donatella was smiling.  
  
There was just *something* about her Diana couldn't bring herself to trust. Could she really be counted on? Then again, she thought gloomily, it wasn't like there were any other options. They would just have to deal with the consequences when they came.  
  
* * * 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Cassidy couldn't figure out how to use her magic to help herself escape. She had been horrified when Rylan had come into her room later with a human for her to feed on. She had tried to resist, but something inside her wouldn't let her and before she could stop herself her fangs had grown and she had fed. She had lain awake the rest of the night, shaking with fear and disgust after Rylan had taken the body away.  
  
She had *killed* a person, drained them of her blood and life. How could she live with herself to survive this way?  
  
She must have fallen asleep at some point. When she woke she was sat in the back of a van, chains around her ankles and wrists. She didn't see any windows or have a clue where she was going.  
  
She just sat back, miserable and defeated. Her life was ruined. She was going to spend the rest of eternity as a slave to some cruel, snooty Night People.  
  
Tears burned in her eyes, feeling like they were scalding flesh out her cheeks as they spilled. This was all happening because of the soulmate connection she shared with Orion. If he hadn't moved into her life she would have been able to continue being normal, blissfully unaware of the horrors of the Night World.  
  
Cassidy knew she should probably hate Orion for what was happening to her now, but she couldn't. Instead she was just sad. She'd ever see him again.   
  
She had lost most of the will to fight against Rylan and Lavinia for what they were doing. They were both stronger and more experienced, she wouldn't stand a chance against them.  
  
How long had they been travelling now? There was simply no way to tell.  
  
The van was stopping. Cassidy watched the doors open. She fought back a sob of pain when she saw they were on a deserted road with woods either side. A long black stretch limo was waiting. A tall, coldly handsome older man was stood by the limo, with Donatella Gold at his side.  
  
The girl Orion had chosen over her.  
  
She stared blankly, not sure what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"One slave delivered. Where's our money?" Lavinia demanded, stepping out of the passenger side of the van's cab.  
  
The tall man laughed. "A true slave trader. Are you sure she's not a Redfern?"  
  
"Hardly," Lavinia snorted. "I'm a *Weald* and half Harman." Her arms folded proudly.   
  
The man handed her a suitcase. Lavinia took it and opened it. Cassidy heard her draw her breath. Rylan came round to the back of the van and pulled Cassidy out, standing her in front of the man and Donatella.  
  
"What'd you think, Princess?" the man asked Donatella.  
  
Donatella's head tilted. Another limo was arriving. "She's a witch who's been made into a vampire?"  
  
"Yeah she'll last you a good long while," Lavinia put in, smirking.  
  
"She's not perfect, but I don't know anyone else with a slave for their birthday." Donatella smiled sweetly and kissed the tall man's cheek. "Thank you Daddy."  
  
The man grinned. "Any time. I have business to attend to. The limo will take you and your present back to the enclave. And your Redfern heir?"  
  
"Will be coming to visit me tomorrow."  
  
Cassidy fought back more tears. Was there anything more they could do to add to her misery?  
  
Donatella got in the limo. Cassidy caught Lavinia's mean wave as she disappeared back in the van with Rylan and her money. She was forced into the limo with Donatella. The doors shut and the car sped off. Cassidy remained silent.  
  
She didn't even react when Donatella undid her chains.  
  
"It's Cassidy, isn't it?"  
  
Cassidy simply nodded, slightly surprised Donatella had bothered to learn her name.  
  
"You can relax, Orion and your Daybreak friends are going to show up to rescue you in about twenty minutes."  
  
Cassidy's head shot up. She couldn't be sure she was hearing correctly. "What?"  
  
"I like to be one of the good guys when I can be."  
  
Cassidy didn't know what to make of any of this. Was it all real? "I don't understand," she said pathetically.  
  
"I have a human soulmate too. They're going to fake my death, then we can be together."  
  
Cassidy managed a weak smile. "Any more surprised to come?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So how much longer are we going to have to travel? I'm getting kind of hungry, plus my mom needs a report of the deal, and her ten percent," Rylan pointed out.  
  
He drove along the high way, following Lavinia's directions.   
  
"We'll stop at your place," Lavinia told him calmly.   
  
Rylan glanced over at her. He was getting odd vibes from her. He couldn't quite figure out what. She had barely looked at him since the trade had been made. He had admired her coldness, her *evilness* for just a witch. She'd adapted so fast, to the point of selling her sister for an illegal slave trade.  
  
He would have preferred to stop to feed, but she'd insisted they keep going.  
  
"Get to your place and I'll give you a little treat," Lavinia said, smiling seductively as she patted his crotch.  
  
Rylan smirked. Good enough for him. Lavinia normally talked his ears off too. She was oddly quiet now.  
  
He pulled up in front of his own dark house. Lavinia kept tight hold of the suitcase as Rylan lead her through the front door of his mother's mansion. There were no lights on inside the grand foyer.  
  
Lavinia hit the switch - and someone hit him from behind. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by black-clad figures and restrained before he knew what was happening.  
  
"Lavinia - what the - " he cried out, looking towards her.  
  
"We've been on to your illegal slave trade for quite some time," she answered sweetly. "The Council are going to tear you limb from limb."  
  
"But you were raised *human*! You have no credibility with the Council!"  
  
"I don't work for the Council," Lavinia said. "But even they were willing to go out on a limb with us Daybreakers for this one to stop you."  
  
Rylan glared at her. The bitch who had been so viciously nasty...was a god*damn* Daybreaker?  
  
"Get him out of here," she ordered.  
  
* * * 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"So Lavinia of all people, was in on this all along?" Cassidy asked.  
  
She was too amazed to start processing any of what was happening. She had been expecting Donatella was going to pull some kind of horrible trick on her. She had passed out - only to wake up in a huge room in a Daybreak mansion in Las Vegas with her mother and sister waiting for her.   
  
"They found me when I discovered my powers," Lavinia told her.  
  
"So the cold hearted better than everyone else bitch thing was just an act?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Lavinia smirked. "Most of the time."  
  
So everything seemed to be wrapped up nice and neatly. Cassidy was going to stay with the Daybreakers in Vegas for a while, then go on to a safehouse in a new town to finish high school.  
  
Best of all, Orion would be with her. He sat beside her now, just holding her close. There was so many things she wanted to say to him, she could sense there were a dozen more things he wanted to tell her. The could stay and talk from now and till eternity, yet neither of them were saying a word.  
  
"I love you," Orion whispered, stroking her hair gently. "I had to tell you -"  
  
Cassidy pressed a finger against his lips. She smiled. "I love you too."  
  
"We need -"  
  
"I know. Just kiss me, and let's see where we go from there."  
  
THE END.   
  
Author's Note: Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who's commented on the story, especially THADE182 :) 


End file.
